Harry Potter and the Night of Passion
by Draco-Is-Mine-So-There
Summary: Harry is jealous of Ron and Hermione...Ron gets hurt...Krum is large...down there...New things are tryed, hmmm... Rated R for, well, sex, Story is disturbing, HPRW please R&R! and im working on the description thing so don't comment on it
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, JKR does, I just like making them do things...he he. **

**Please read my story, if you don't like it, well, so?**

* * *

Jealousy welled up in Harry's chest like boiling water. How could this happen? _I suppose I should've seen it coming_, he thought _they acted like they liked each other. _He glared over at Ron and Hermione holding hands. He was sure, so sure thathe would be the one with Ron, not her. He kept dreaming about him, hell, he practically slept with him during the summer. Ron was sending him mixed signals then he goes off with her…a _girl!_ Oh the betrayal! He walked over to them, he would tell Ron how he feels.

"Ron, could I talk to you?" he glared at Hermione "ALONE!!" Ron kissed Hermione then walked off with Harry.

"Dude, what's your problem?" said Ron, giving Harry a nasty look.

"Well," said Harry drawing a deep breath "I have a confession to make. You see, I've been a bit jealous of you and Hermione, but—"

"Oh, I get it, you just can't the fact that I have a girlfriend and you don't!"

"No, Ron, you don't—"

"Oh, I understand! You want me and Hermione to break up!"

"Yes, but—"

"And then you want her for yourself!"

"RON! YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO ME! I don't want Hermione, I want you!" Ron stopped. He looked appalled and Harry wished he could just disappear.

"Harry," Ron said kind of quietly, "Are you saying…what I think you're saying? Do you—"

"Yes Ron I want to be more than friends with you."

"I see… well, I'm happy with Hermione, but let's just be friends, mmmkay? Pretend this never happened?"

"Okay, what shall we tell Hermione?"

"Let's just say that you got scratched by Crookshanks and you were a bit upset." Harry started jumping up and down flipping his hands at his chest.

"But that'll make me sound gaaaaaay!" He whined.

"And doing that makes you look it."

* * *

At breakfast the next morning Hermione got a letter, but she wouldn't read it aloud.

* * *

The next day, Viktor Krum was a Hogwarts! Ron was thinking, "Man, I wonder how he took the break-up." But he seemed cheerful enough.

Ron couldn't seem to find Hermione anywhere. He looked all around. Finally he came to a broom closet and he heard noises, thinking it was Peeves, he opened the door to curse him. To his horror, it was Hermione and Krum having sex! He was so upset that he just ran. When he got to the Gryffindor common room, he saw Harry watching the Creevey brothers with fascination.

"Harry," said Ron as he cried, "I just saw Hermione, and she was having sex with Krum!"

"Oh Ron, do you want me to make you feel better?" He then passionately kissed Ron. They went up to their dormitories. Harry took off his clothes then proceeded to take off Ron's. He examined every inch of his hideously freckled body.

"Wait," said Ron, "I've never done this before, will it hurt?"

"Only for a bit." said Harry as he penetrated Ron's posterior. At first all Ron felt was pain, but then, he felt pleasure, and he loved it! Now it was his turn to penetrate, oh how he loved this! Hermione would never do this with him.

When they finished, they just laid there making out. Finally they came to conversation.

"Harry," said Ron, "Are we gonna keep this secret, or are we gonna flaunt our love?"

"Love?" said Harry as he started to fondle Ron, "I thought this would be all physical, not emotional. Don't you just love the physical?"

"Yes, but don't you think that we should tell someone?"

"Not for now, shall we have another go?"

"Yes, let's."

* * *

"Ron! Ron! Will you please talk to me?"

"Why Hermione, why should I? You were cheating on me!" Ron turned to walk away; Harry was waiting for him in a bathroom.

"Ron, it wasn't like I was cheating on you, we never said we'd be exclusive."

"But you never let me bone you! You always said 'No Ron, keep it zipped, wait till we're married.'"

"Yes, well, Krum has rather large hands."

"So do I!"

"And he has large feet."

"So do I!"

"Fine, he has a large Penis!"

Oh, so that's how it's gonna be? We're through!"

"But Ron—"

"No buts Hermione! Besides, I'm happy with being single, it allows me to try new things."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." And he dashed off to find Harry.

"What took so long?" said Harry as he took off his clothes.

"I broke up with Hermione."

"Does this mean she won't be joining us?"


	2. Chapter 2

Things were going well for Ron and Harry, but Harry was soon growing tired of Ron. He needed something new.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Said Draco Malfoy as Harry surveyed his crotch.

"Nothing," said Harry, Absolutely nothing.

* * *

"Harry? Is something wrong? You're just not into it today." And it was true, Harry just didn't feel like having sex with Ron anymore…His freckles were revolting and Harry wanted bigger meat.

"Ron," he aid as he removed his penis from Ron's anal passage, "I think we should go back to being just friends…it's gotten weird."

"I see…maybe if we got someone new to join us?" Just then, Goyle came in. (He had broken into the Gryffindor common room because he had always wondered what it looked like…needless to say; this was not what he expected.) He was very shocked, and then he said, "Potter? Weasly? Are you two an item? May I join in? Harry looked at Ron, and smiled.

* * *

"Goyle! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Draco Malfoy ran to catch up to Goyle. "There were some first years I wanted you to beat!"

"Hey Malfoy. Erm…I was in Gryffindor tower having sex with Ron and Harry…I mean…Just Harry…I mean…I was in the bathroom."

Draco was shocked and appalled.

"Goyle, I'm shocked and appalled! I thought I was the only one who bones you!"

"Well, these guys are more gentle, they slide their penis in my buttocks, they don't ram it in."

"Fine, I'll just have all the fun with Crabbe!"

"He's joining me!"

"Fine, I'll just find my penis another anus then."

"Ok then"

"Alright."

"It worked out for everyone."

"Yes it did."

"I'm gonna…leave now."

"Ok then."

"Fine."

* * *

"Potter!" Malfoy burst in on Ron and Harry just as Harry was getting penetrated. "Can I join your orgy?"

"I dunno," said Harry, "Take off your clothes." Malfoy removed his clothes and Harry entered in.

"Wow Potter," said Malfoy as pleasure went through his body, "You're bigger than Goyle!" Then he screamed with joy. Ron joined in by allowing Malfoy to enter into him. Just then, Hermione walked in. (every time something happens, someone always walks in).

"Harry! Ron! Malfoy?!? Ron, is this what you meant by 'try new things'?"

"Yes Hermione, care to join us?" He then walked from Harry and Malfoy and tore off Hermione's clothes. Slowly, as he examined her body, he walked toward her. When he reached her, he stuck his tongue in her mouth, then all over her body. She moaned ever so slightly as Ron went "all the way". She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Harry came and performed anal sex on her, and Malfoy on Ron. Crabbe and Goyle finally got there and took on Harry. Things were going extremely well, that is, until Snape came in. He looked sick and gave them all detention.

"Harry," said Ron as they waited in Filch's office, "I think I'll go back to Hermione."

"That's fine, I was gonna break up with you for Malfoy." And so it was. Harry and Malfoy got married and have a happy life. Crabbe and Goyle were forbidden to see each other and now go to separate schools somewhere in America. And, Ron and Hermione were happy until, once again, Krum came along. Ron caught Krum and Hermione having sex yet again and whilst calling her a "slutty know-it-all buck toothed horse face whore bitch" he killed her. After doing so, he hooked up with Krum and he now has the best sex he's had in years.

THE END


End file.
